mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sequoia Mob
The Sequioa was formed in November 2008 by a Commandos female, Whiskers female and two wild Toyota males. Later a wild male soon joined the group, however the none of the males took dominance and soon left the group, leaving just two females and a handful of pups. A month later, a group of rovers of different origins, Chuckle Bros, Hoax, Toyota and wild, joined up with the Sequoia. Long-term rover Bruce took up dominance beside Benzedrine. Dominance remain unchanged till 2012 after a group split leaving the mob without a dominant male. Two Aztecs males had joined the group but where kicked out the following month by the returning Sequioa males, Bruce re-established dominance. In early 2013, Benzedrine was found dead after looking sick leaving Finn's daughter RU as the dominant female after her. In mid-2013 the group saw a succession of immigrate males till finally Crux established dominance after the death of RU leaving her daughter Sinaga as the new dominant female in her place. Dominant Pair When Sequoia was formed, female dominance was first taken by Benzedrine, however none of the Toyota males took dominance, and soon left the group leaving two females and a handful of pups. The Sequoia went without males for a month until a group of rovers of different origins joined the group, Bruce became the dominant male. Dominance hadn't changed till after a group split in May 2012, with dominant male Bruce leaving with the splinter. For a month there was no dominant male till two Aztecs rovers joined the group in June. The older of the two Dali established dominance but his reign was short -lived. The following month Bruce and the rest of the Sequoia males rejoined the Sequoia, forcing the two Aztecs males out of the mob. Bruce and Benezdrine held their dominance till Benezdrine disappeared after becoming sick in March, her body was found in April, RU established dominace after her. Bruce remained the dominant male untill July 2013 when a group of Van Hesling males kicked out the Sequoia males, a male named Priscilla assumed dominance, but left soon after RU died from disease. A group of Rascals males than joined the group with ex-dominan male Crux taking dominance because RU's daughter Sinaga. Current Members The Sequoia have 18 members as of September 2014. Sinaga (VSQF045) Dominant Female Crux (VRRM123) Dominant Male Potjie (VRRM136) Dizzie (VVRM139) Kokopelli (VSQM043) Chupacabra (VSQF044) Zuni (VSQM046) Dove Doo (VSQF047) Jack Jones (VSQM048) Geriole Mooch (VSQF049) Kats Smacks (VSQF050) Stamper (VSQM055) Twig (VSQF056) Misfit (VSQM057) VSQF058 VSQF059 VSQF060 VSQM061 All Known Members List of meerkats who were born or join the Sequoia. Benzedrine (VCDF002) Finn (VWF091) Van Der Wethuizen (VTYM001) Bracken (VTYM002) Baby Bear (VSQF002) Paris (VSQF003) Howie Dee (VSQM004) RU (VSQF005) Brain (VSQM006) Mungallchops (VSQM007) Laurence (VSQM008) Nik Nak (VSQF009) Annie Anne (VSQF010) Bruce (VCBM001) Sid Vicious (VHXM002) A Wild Male (VSQM001) Ricou (VSQF011) Tina (VSQF012) Candy Flip (VSQM013) Yabou (VSQM014) Lord Stanley (VSQM015) VSQP016 Hab (VSQF017) Leaf (VSQM018) Wee Radge (VSQF019) VSQF020 VSQP021 Staculius (VSQM022) Todger (VSQM023) VSQP024 VSQP025 Dutch (VSQM026) Miller (VSQM027) Fat Jesus (VSQM028) VSQM029 VSQM030 Poepholita (VSQF031) Toto (VSQM032) Kodiak (VSQM033) VSQM034 Talkeenta (VSQF035) Yoda (VSQM037) VSQP038 Nulli (VSQM039) Ijabulo (VSQM040) Ilanga (VSQM041) Briesmut (VSQM042) Dali (VAZM005) Chaka (VAZM010) Kokopelli (VSQM043) Chupacabra (VSQF044) Sinaga (VSQP045) Zuni (VSQM046) VSQF047 VSQM048 VSQF049 VSQF050 Priscilla (VVHM031) George Michael (VVHM038) Hercule (VVHM045) Francesco (VVHM054) Crux (VRRM123) Potjie (VRRM136) Dizzie (VVRM139) Hankson (VKUM059) Dove Doo (VSQF047) Jack Jones (VSQM048) Geriole Mooch (VSQF049) Kats Smacks (VSQF050) Stamper (VSQM055) Twig (VSQF056) Misfit (VSQM057) VSQF058 VSQF059 VSQF060 VSQM061 Rival The Squoia's rivals are mainly the Whiskers Mob, Kung Fu Mob and Toyota Mob. The Kung Fu and Toyota moved away and the Sequoia settled down in a territory in-between the Whiskers, Baobab and Aztecs. After a lost in numbers, the Sequoia moved near the Nequoia. History July 2008: '''Sequoia was formed when Benzedrine and Finn, teamed up with VSQM001, Bracken and Van Der Wethuizen. Benzedrine became the dominant female. '''August 2008: Van Der Wetthuizen and Bracken left the group. Benzedrine was pregnant. September 2008: Benzedrine gave birth to Baby Bear, Lady Hawk and Wolfman. October 2008: Finn was pregnant. VSQM001 was predated by a jackle. November 2008: Finn gave birth to RU, Howie Dee, Mungallchops, Laurence, Nik Nak and Annie Anne December 2008: Bruce, Van Der Westhuize and Sid Vicious joined the group. Bruce and Benzedrine are the dominant pair. January 2009: Group split: Finn, Sid Vicious, Van Der Wethuizen, Lady Hawk, Howie Dee and Annie Anne split from the main group and formed the Pretenders. February 2009: Two encounters witht he Pretenders. March 2009: '''Benzedrine aborted. One encounter with Pretenders. '''April 2009: Three encounters with the Predenters. May 2009: Benzdrine, Bruce, RU, Mungallchops, Laurence, Nik Naik and Baby Bear remain. Two encounters with Pretenders. June 2009: One encounter with Kung Fu. July 2009: '''Three encounters with Kung Fu and One with Whiskers. '''August 2009: One encounter with Whiskers. Benzedrine was pregnant. Bady Bear was evicted. September 2009: Benzedrine gave birth to Candy Flip, Tina, Yabou and Ricou. October 2009: Three encounters with Pretenders. November 2009: '''Benzedrine was pregnant. She evicted Babdy Bear was evicted. '''December 2009: Benzedrine gave birth to Lord Stanley, Hab, Leaf and VSQP016. Babdy Bear left the group and formed the Ragnarok. January 2010: One encounter with Kung Fu. VSQP016 was predated. Febuary 2010: Benzedrine was pregnant. Group encountered Aztecs once. March 2010: Benzedrine gave birth to Wee Radge, VSQF020, VSQF021, Staculius and Todger. April 2010: One encounter with Kung Fu May 2010: '''One encounter with the Aztecs '''June 2010: '''Four encouters with Whiskers. Mungalchops and Laurence went roving. '''July 2010: Benzedrine was pregnant. Mungallchop, Laurence and Yabou went roving. Gump visisted. Three encounters with Whiskers. August 2010: '''Benzedrine gave birth to VSQF024, VSQF025, and Dutch and Miller. Mingallcops and Laurence went roving. '''September 2010: '''VSQP025 was predated. '''October 2010: Mungallchops went roving three times. Three encounters with Aztecs. November 2010: '''Mungallchops went roving. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''Decmeber 2010: '''Benzedrine was pregnant. Mungallchops, Candy Flip and Lord Stanley went roving. One encounter with Baobab and two with Whiskers. '''Janaury 2011: Benzedrine gave birth to Fat Jesus, VSQM029, VSQM030, Poepholita and Toto. One encounter with the Kung Fu. February 2011: RU, Nik Nak and Tina all aborted. Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Lord Stanley went roving. March 2011: Benzedrine and Nik Nak were pregnant. Mungallchops went roving once. Three encounters with Whiskers. April 2011: '''Three encounters with Baobab. Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley and Leaf went roving. '''May 2011: Benzedrine and Nik Nak were pregnant. Mungallchops went roving once. June 2011: '''Benzedrine and Nik Nak lost their litters. '''July 2011: '''Benzedrine was pregnant. Nik Nak RU, Tina, Hab and Wee Ragde were evicted. Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley and Leaf went roving '''August 2011: '''Benzedrine gave birth to Kodiak, VSQM034, Talkeenta and Kenia. '''September 2011: Benzedrine was pregnant. Nik Nak lost the litter. Mungallchops, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Candy Flip and VSQM022 went roving. Rozza and Gump visited. One encounter with Kung Fu and two with Whiskers. October 2011: '''Benzedrine lost her litter. Tina and Wee Radge were pregnant. Leaf went roving onve. '''November 2011: Tina and Wee Radge aborted their littered. Nik Nak, Wee Radge, Poepholita, Talkneeta, Miller, Fat Jesus and Kodiak splintered. Nik Nak, Wee Radge, Poepholita and Fat Jesus formed the Hooligans. December 2011: '''Benzedrine and RU were pregnant. '''Janaury 2012: '''Benzedrine and RU gave birth to Yoda, Nulli, Ijabulo, Ilanga and Briesmut. '''Febraury 2012: '''One encounter with Whiskers. '''March 2012: '''One encounter with Baobab. Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanly and Leaf went roving and were absent. '''April 2012: '''Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanly and Leaf left the group and joined the Enigma. '''May 2012: Bruce, Mungallchops, Tina, Ricou, Candly Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Staculius, Todger, Dutch, Miller, Talkeenta, Yoda, Ilanga and Briesmut formed the Überkatz Mob. June 2012: '''Dali and Chaka joined the group. Dali became the dominant male. Injabulo left the group and joined Überkatz. RU mated with Dali. '''July 2013: Bruce, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Todger, Dutch, Miller and Yoda rejoined the group. Dali and Chaka left the group and rejoined the Aztecs. August 2012: RU was pregnant. Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Miller, Todger, Dutch, and Toto went roving. September 2012: RU gave birth to Kokopelli, Chupacabra, Sinaga and Zuni. Benzedrine aborted. Hab was evicted. Mungallchops, Yabou, Lord Stanley and Miller went roving. October 2012: '''Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou and Leaf left the group and joined the Aztecs. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''November 2012: '''Hab was pregnant. Lord Stanley, Miller, Todger and Dutch went roving. '''December 2012: Benzedrine was pregnant. Hab aborted. RU and Hab were evicted. Lord Stanley, Miller, Todger, Dutch and Toto went roving. Janaury 2013: '''Benzdrine aborted. Lord Standey, Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda went roving. '''February 2013: Krueger, Manson and Jizzle visited. Lord Stanley, Todger and Ducth went roving. March 2013: '''Benzedrine was absent. RU became the new dominant female. '''April 2013: '''Benzedrine was found dead. Bruce, Lord Standey, Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda went roving. Two encounters with Aztecs. '''May 2013: Hab was pregnant. Bruce, Lord Standey, Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda went roving. One encounter with Aztecs. June 2013: Hab gave birth to Dove Doo, Jack Jones, Geriole Mooch and Kats Smacks. One encounter with Baobab. July 2013: Bruce, Lord Standey, Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda went roving and were asbent. Priscilla, George Michael, Hercule and Fransesco joined the group. Priscilla became the doiminant male. August 2013: '''Bruce was found dead. Lord Standey, Todger, Miller, Toto and Yoda left the group and formed the Guardians. '''September 2013: '''RU and Hab died from TB. Priscilla, George Michael, Hercule and Fransesco left the group. Crux, Potjie, Dizzie and Hankson joined the group. Crux became the dominant male. '''October 2013: '''Chupacabra and Sinaga were both pregnant. Potjie, Dizzy, Hankson and Kokopelli went roving. Hankson left the group and joined the Rascals. Two encounters with Aztecs and one with Baobab. '''November 2013: Chupacabra was pregnant. Sinaga aborted. Potjie, Dizzy, Kokopelli and Zuni went roving. One encounter with Kung Fu. December 2013: '''Chupacabra gave birth but lost the litter. Two encounters with Aztecs and one with Kung Fu. '''Janaury 2014: '''Sinaga became the dominant female. Potjie, Dizzy, Kokopelli and Zuni went roving. Two encounters with Nequoia and one with Aztecs. '''February 2014: '''Sinaga was pregnant. Chupacabra was evicted. Potjie, Dizzy, Kokopelli and Zuni went roving. One encounter with Nequoia and Aztecs. '''March 2014: '''Sinaga gave birth but lost the litter. Chupacabra was pregnant. Potjie and Dizzy went roving. '''April 2014: '''Chupacabra gave birth to Twig, Stamper and Misfits. '''May 2014: '''Potjie, Dizzy, Kokopelli and Zuni went roving. '''June 2014: '''Sinaga aborted. '''July 2014: '''Chupacabra was pregnant. One encounter with Nequoia. '''August 2014: '''Sinaga was pregnant. Chupacabra aborted and was evicted. '''September 2014: Sinaga gave birth to VSQF058, VSQF059, VSQF060 and VSQM061. October 2014: Potjie and Dizzy went roving. One encounter with Nequoia. '''November 2014: '''Sinaga aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Geriole Moosh aborted. Potjie, Dizzy, Kokopelli and Zuni went roving. '''December 2014: '''Sinaga and Chupacabra were pregnant. Chupacabra, Dove Doo and Geriole Mooch were evicted. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs